Moment of Truth, Heroes
is the third episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Stomp-ede The tribes must choose one member each to run the entire challenge. They will race out into the water to retrieve a sand bag and then race back. They will then use a plank to launch the bag into the net above them. The first tribe to get all three of their bags into the net wins. Reward: A barbecue set with sausages and vegetables, as well as 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winner: Heroes Immunity Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours Each castaway's wrists would be attached to a rope connected to a bucket of water overhead. Their arms must remain above their heads, very still, because the slightest movement will upset the bucket above and shower the person with water, thus eliminating that person. Last person left standing wins. Just barely in each castaway's reach is a button. If they can activate the button before dumping their bucket, they will trigger a Battle Flag. Winner: Godzilla, Colonel Story Night of Day 6 Returning from Tribal Council, Satania was satisfied with the outcome of the vote. However, Wednesday was infuriated. She knocked a bag of rice over and storm away from the others. James, surprised by LD's decision, went to talk to her about why she voted the way she did. LD was startled by the confrontation, but covered it by saying she felt Lapis was a bigger threat than Pennywise. James did not buy it. Day 7 The Heroes and Villains met for their next reward challenge. The sight of Lapis gone brought shock to all the Heroes, especially her former allies Mark and Peridot. Luke then announced the challenge and the prize; a barbecue and 20 Coins for each tribe member. Papyrus was chosen to run for the Heroes, and James for the Villains. Papyrus sped ahead and snagged the first bag, making it back before James could even grab his. Papyrus immediately left for his second bag, as James returned with his first. Papyrus returned with his next bag just as James left for his second. Papyrus then grabbed his third bag, making it back before James left for his last one. Papyrus started on the launching and immediately scored two points before James returned with his final bag. Before James could even score one point, Papyrus landed his last bag and won reward for the Heroes. Luke presented the Heroes with their barbecue set and 20 Coins, sending them happily back to camp, before sending the Villains back with nothing. Returning to camp, the Heroes rejoiced over their victory with the barbecue. The tribe members enjoyed their food, making good conversation and enjoying each other's company. Once it was over, Lightning whispered something to Yukari, before heading away from the camp. The tribe members each dispersed, but Lightning headed to the Marketplace. Using all forty of her Coins, she purchased the brown box and quickly rushed to a secret spot to open it up. Once she opened it, she read the paper inside. It turned out to be a Double Vote, giving her the chance to cast a second vote at Tribal Council. Lightning returned to camp to tell Cloud and Yukari about her purchase, but was iffy as to whether or not to tell Harry and Mark. Nonetheless, they were happy to have an extra vote on their side. Peridot did some planning with Papyrus, reinforcing her plan to target the Ivalice duo. However, Papyrus felt that Harry was becoming more of a threat as well. Harry and Mark had a conversation with Chun-Li to see where she stood. The fighter wasn't too sure, but said she was keeping her options open. Later, Lightning approached Harry and Mark to inform them that she had bought the Double Vote. Harry was irked that she bought it before consulting the alliance, but relieved that someone he knew had it. On the Villains, LD and Yuki visited the Marketplace to buy an extra bag of rice. LD paid for the rice and asked Yuki how she felt about targeting James. The vocaloid didn't mind, knowing he was a big player. Anti-Pops, James, and Snape discussed strategy in the water. James said his piece about how untrustworthy LD could prove to be, which sparked the interest of the other two. Elsewhere, Pennywise spoke to Sadako. The girl did not care to speak to him, but the clown assured her that sticking with Wednesday would be a mistake. Satania went to talk with Wednesday, but the black-haired girl told her off. The demon continued to try and reason, but Wednesday grew fed up and tied her hands together. The annoyed Satania squirmed away. The Colonel and Sadako shared a conversation, talking about where to go with the game next. They weighed their options, knowing James, LD, Cloud, and Lightning's names were out there. Day 8 The tribes met up with Luke for their next Immunity challenge, where Luke took the idol back and kept it. He then revealed that the challenge would be individual, and that both tribes would be attending Tribal Council. Splitting into their tribes, the Heroes went first. Everyone maintained their balance for a while, until Harry dropped out. Cloud followed soon after, then Sans, then Chun-Li, then Papyrus. Godzilla, Lightning, Mark, Peridot, and Yukari held in for ten more minutes, before Mark dropped out. Thirty-four minutes went by until Yukari dropped. Shortly after, Lightning did as well. It became a close match between Godzilla and Peridot, but Peridot slipped and Godzilla won Immunity. The Villains were next. Wednesday dropped out quickly, with James right behind her, followed by Yuki. After thirteen minutes, LD dropped. Forty-two minutes passed until Sadako dropped out. Snape soon followed. Anti-Pops, the Colonel, Pennywise, and Satania continued to hold on for over thirty more minutes. Satania then dropped out, but eight minutes passed before Anti-Pops also dropped. In a really close match, the Colonel managed to hold on longer than Pennywise and win Immunity. Luke presented Godzilla and the Colonel with their Immunity necklaces, informing the tribes that both of them would be attending Tribal Council back to back. With this in mind, they returned to camp. On the Heroes tribe, everyone congratulated Godzilla on his win. Cloud, Lightning, and Yukari discussed how they would vote. The plan seemed to be for one of Peridot's allies, but Cloud was iffy about targeting Sans, claiming that Papyrus was more likable and could probably get further. Meanwhile, Peridot met with Papyrus and Sans to talk about the vote. After throwing most names out, they decided the safest bet would be Cloud, who wasn't as physically strong as Lightning, but just as threatening. Cloud and Lightning spoke to Harry and Mark about voting for Papyrus, but they were surprised to hear that Sans was no longer the target. This caused them to debate whether or not to continue trusting their allies. Chun-Li and Godzilla, the two in-between players, met up and agreed to stick together and go with whoever makes the better pledge. Peridot, Papyrus, and Sans talked with Chun-Li and Godzilla about voting for Cloud. Soon after; Cloud, Lightning, and Yukari talked to them about voting for Papyrus. Papyrus and Sans spoke with Harry and Mark, telling them to keep their minds open and vote Cloud with them. The two men were very much conflicted. Before heading off to Tribal Council, tension was high in the Heroes. Both alliances felt very uneasy. On the Villains, the Colonel reveled in his victory, before going to speak with James to confirm the vote for LD. At the same time, LD was also plotting against James. She went to Pennywise and Sadako right away to tell them the plan. Sadako went to Wednesday to tell her what LD had said. Wednesday stated that she would not vote with "Loser Diva", so Sadako assured the girl that she would vote with whatever decision she made. Anti-Pops, Satania, Snape, and Yuki met up to discuss the plans. They knew it would be between James and LD, but weren't sure how to vote. Satania went to Sadako to see how the creepy girl was voting, and the two engaged in conversation. Sadako claimed that Wednesday was voting LD. Satania, taking a liking to Sadako, started to consider the offer. Snape and Yuki discussed their options, feeling that James might be a bigger threat than LD. After another talk with Anti-Pops and Satania, they were still undecided. The Heroes were first to arrive at Tribal Council. A discussion broke out, where Sans called out Cloud and Lightning for being a dynamic duo. They defended themselves, but Papyrus and Peridot backed Sans up. It became evident that Chun-Li and Godzilla were the deciding forces. The two knew how they were voting before it began. Cloud, Lightning, and Yukari voted for Papyrus; while Papyrus, Peridot, and Sans voted Cloud. In a shocking turn of events, Harry and Mark flipped to the other alliance along with Chun-Li and Godzilla's votes. This eliminated Cloud in a 7-3 vote. A worried Yukari grabbed Lightning's hand, as they looked each other in the eyes with fear. Cloud's torch was snuffed and he left the game. Luke commented on how lines were clearly drawn with that vote, before sending the Heroes back to camp. The Villains were next to enter. During the discussion, James and LD broke out into an argument, each claiming why they deserved to stay over the other. The rest of the tribe remained silent, not wanting to get involved. When questioned by Luke, Satania claimed that everyone had "made their decision." With that, the voting began. LD was joined by Pennywise in voting James, but everyone else sided against her and eliminated LD in a 8-2 vote. Pennywise laughed hesitantly as his only true ally had her torch snuffed. Luke noted how unified the vote seemed, but how looks can be deceiving. With an eventful few days ahead of them, the Villains returned to camp. Tribal Council Heroes Voting Confessionals Final Words Villains Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running